Digital Freedom: Welcome to Wizardry
by Lovable Riolu
Summary: Third in the Digital Freedom ark! Harry can't wait to get back to Henri. The digital world is finally at peace. However, why is there a sense of dread? Find out in Welcome to Wizardry! R&R Plz
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! The third installment of my Digital Freedom Ark! I haven't gotten any new reviews for Digital Freedom: Harry's New Start since chapter six, but that won't stop me! I hope you guys like it! It's the third from last story!**

**P.s. I know this isn't how summers work in Japan, but this is a FF, not reality.**

**Digital Freedom: Welcome to Wizardry**

Harry Potter bounced excitedly as he sat on his bench in the Great Hall. His godfathers, Severus Snape and Sirius Black, were sitting up at the head table with the other teachers. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, his fellow tamers, were just as excited.

It was the Leaving Feast. That meant he would be seeing Henri Wong, his soul-mate, the Wong family, and the other tamers, in just two weeks. He was practically vibrating in excitement. Tonight, they would reach home, where Sirius's friend, Remus Lupin, was watching over the digimon.

"Harry!" Green eyes snapped to meet Hermione Granger's angered face.

"What, Hermione?" The teen sighed.

"Why are you ignoring us again?" Ron snapped, glaring.

"Sorry if I'm excited to see my soul-mate!" The girl snarled at his words.

"That boy isn't your soul-mate, Harry!" The people around them fell silent. The rest of the Hall did as well as Harry stood, hair and robes flying because of his haywire magic.

"You dare say that a boy, who has no magical training, is tricking me into what I'm feeling? Who the Hell do you think you are, Hermione Granger?" Pure-blooded witches and wizards gasped in horror. "You know nothing of Henri. My godfathers adore him, and my true friends trust him with our lives. I love Henri, and nothing you say will change that! You have no right to dictate who I fall in love with just because I once saw you as my best friend! It is bad enough that I was confined to Hogwarts because the Lestrange family escaped Azkaban, but I had to go without seeing Henri and dealing with you trying to force me onto Ron's twelve year old sister!"

"Harry, my boy-" Albus Dumbledore tried to intervene. Minerva McGonagall glared him into submission.

"I have a right to be myself! If you cannot accept me, then you were never my friends!" Harry grabbed a roll from his plate and stomped away to Severus's personal chambers. It wasn't long before Draco came in. "Where's Blaise?"

"That argument was like the one I had with father at Christmas. Sev, Siri, and Blaise decided that I was the best to send in first." Harry sagged into the couch as the blonde sat next to him. "Are you okay?"

"No. Not one bit. They were my first friends besides Hagrid and Hedwig. Now they hate everything I do. Sometimes I wish I'd saved myself the trouble and let the Sorting Hat sort me into Slytherin."

"Harry, I can't see you as being a full Slytherin. I admit, you have self-preservation skills, but you act recklessly, and not always think things through. You wear your heart on your sleeves even though you've been hurt so much." Draco said, wrapping an arm around the dark haired boy.

"I would have had you and Blaise as friends though, right?" The blonde nodded, holding his friend closer. "I...I can't bring myself to regret what happened though. I had to go through with those things. If I didn't, I wouldn't have met Henri. If I had been sorted into Slytherin, Severus would have seen through my mask. He would have fought for me. I would have been taken away from the Dursleys sooner, and would have never met my partners or soul-mate."

"So then celebrate your life. Move on. You have people you know will never betray you now."

"Thanks Dray."

* * *

Harry giggled as they entered the shop. They were in a wizarding muggle clothing shop. The woman who ran it was a muggleborn who didn't want to lose the clothing and went into fashion. Harry had visited her when he was about to enter first year, but never got to keep the clothes. Because they were designer, the Dursleys sold everything but Dudley's old clothing and his school uniform. Now he was clothes shopping since his current was too small. They would be leaving in three days.

"Mr. Potter!" A brown haired woman cried.

"Hi, Miss Claire..." The second that blue eyes landed on him, she gasped in horror.

"Where are your clothes?" She demanded, hands on her hips. Harry looked at his feet fighting back shameful tears. "Mr. Potter?"

"My aunt and uncle sold them because they were designers...I tried to stop them. I really did!"

"Oh Harry..." The woman pulled him into a hug. Her voluptuous chest practically smothering him. "I would never be mad at you. Now, who are your friends?"

"The men are my godfathers, Severus Snape and Sirius Black. These are my best friends, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini."

"Its a pleasure to meet you. Now Harry, obviously it's been three years. What would you look good in?" She hummed, flicking her wand. "What sexuality are you?"

"Gay." Claire nodded, sending half the clothing hovering away.

"Mmhmm, you haven't grown much since you were eleven, just enough for your pants to be too short." Harry grinned.

"I'm still shorter than Henri, so that's okay!"

"Who is Henri?"

"You know how Shinjuku Japan was attacked by the monsters and that red blob? Henri was one of the main kids who stopped it. I wasn't much help, because I was recovering for septicemia." The woman gasped in horror, pulling him into another hug. "I'm fine now. Anyways, last year, Draco, Blaise, and I went with the group to save the monsters' world...Henri wound up in the hospital."

"Oh, you poor thing!" She smothered him, kissing his forehead. "Well, after that, you have to write me to keep me in the know."

"Yes, ma'am." She pushed him to a changing room after Severus paid for the clothing. Harry giggled at the shirt. It was bright yellow with a pink lollipop. Above the candy, was the words 'Can I lick your lolly?' in rainbow bold lettering. The pants were yellow camo cargo that matched his shirt, a pink belt, and pink combat boots. He also had a pink beanie hat. "I love it, Miss Claire!" He giggled, opening the door.

"I knew that you would." Sirius opened his mouth to protest. "Oh hush, look at him! He's practically glowing!" Blue eyes narrowed, "you won't stop him from being himself, would you?"

"No..." Pouted Sirius. "You haven't changed a bit, Claire."

"Wait, you know each other?" Harry demanded.

"Dated." Corrected Claire with a glare at the man. "Hurt Harry, and I'll skin you, Sirius Black."

"Don't you threat me against my own Godson, Twain!"

"I-"

"Stop fighting!" Harry screamed, causing the other customers to look at them. "Miss Claire, I'll see you sometime. Severus, I need to get my haircut still."

"Of course, Harry." They left the store after promises to write once again. The second they entered the salon, the woman sneered.

"You allow your son to dress like that?" Harry stiffened, eyes dulling. Severus glared as Sirius kneeled before the boy.

"I'll have you know, he is nearly fourteen years old."

"Whoopie-doo-dah, he is being unnatural!"

"I demand to speak to Tyberius!"

"Severus? Why are you yelling at Brea?" A man asked, wiping his hands clean on his apron.

"Because she is saying my godson is unnatural for being in love with another male!"

"Goddamnit Brea! out! Out of my salon!" The man growled.

"Why are you taking his side! You're my uncle!"

"Because I'm gay!"

"But-but you have-"

"My husband died when you were a baby! Now get out!"

"See Harry? It's okay. You're not strange at all." Sirius assured, smiling as the spark returned to emerald eyes.

"You promise?"

"On my life." Harry smiled widely and nodded.

"Okay, I'm good now."

"Now Harry, what is it you are wanting to do?"

"I want a shy-eye and an A-cut in the back."

"Very well, now, how short?"

"My bangs no shorter than my chin." About forty-five minutes later, they were in Prince Manor. Harry, Draco, Blaise, BlackLiollmon, Liollmon, Gaomon, and Gabumon quickly placed away their items. "We're going to the park!" Harry yelled, his hands gripping his friends' arms.

"Be back before dinner!"

"Yessir!" The three humans chimed. The muggles in the area didn't even flinch when they saw the digimon. They had became a common occurrence at the park, and so had the three children. They had made new friends, but mostly kept to themselves. The teens sat down as Harry and Draco started a game of Digimon. Blaise leaned against Draco as his eyes drooped close.

"Guys, I have a really good feeling about this summer." Harry admitted, twenty minutes into the game as the younger children came over to play with the Digimon.

"Good as in nothing will happen, and we will actually be happy and Henri can show us to a Hot Spring during his summer break?"

"That, and you know how the Quidditch World Cup is this summer?" Both the Slytherins nodded. "Sirius got us all tickets. Including the rest of the tamers, since it's during their summer break too."

* * *

Harry giggled as he, once again, disapparated away from the group and into Henri's hospital room. The older teen looked up in surprise from talking with his brother. Harry flung himself at the silver eyed boy. The two ignored the older male as they shared a short peck.

"I've missed you, Henri."

"I've missed you, too, Hari-kun." The rest of the wizard group and Digimon arrived. "How have you been? I've missed you. I love your haircut."

"It's only been a four days since we talked!" Harry giggled when Henri rubbed noses with him. "I had a hard time at the salon, a lady said that I was unnatural for being gay."

"_Never_." Henri growled, pulling Harry to him. The green eyed boy winced at the weak hold.

"When are you getting out? Severus has your potions ready."

"Dad's checking me out tonight. I'm not in touch and go anymore." Harry grinned, laying next to his boyfriend where he laid his head on the closest shoulder. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Henri smirked, missed by Harry.

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Love you more."

"Love you the most."

"Love you beyond life."

"Love you beyond existence."

"Love you more than anything."

"Love you more than my new life." Henri pouted at that sentence.

"How am I supposed to counter that?" He whined, causing Harry to laugh. "I'm excited for the game in August."

"Me too. You get to see my world for once! I agree with the twins, Ireland will win, but Bulgaria will catch the snitch. Viktor is the best seeker I have ever seen!"

"I bet if it wasn't illegal, they would have went for you. I remember those moves that you pulled when we first met you. You are amazing with a broom."

"Oh Merlin." Sirius choked as Severus covered his eyes. Harry blushed brightly.

"What? What did I say?"

"Broom is a synonym for...a male's equipment." Henri blushed at Blaise's words, and Harry groaned. The Italian laughed, wrapping his arms around Draco to keep upright. Even Henri's brother, Haruko, was laughing. The group caught up as they waited on Mr. Wong.

"Hari-chan, Snape-san, Black-san, Draco-chan, Blaise-chan, wonderful to see you again." Mr. Wong greeted as he entered with a nurse. She held a wheelchair. "Ready to go home, Henri?"

"I am." An hour later, they were in the Wong residence, Henri and Harry in his room so the boy could rest after taking all the potions Severus had forced down him. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Okay."

**Well? How was the start of the Digital Freedom III? Review people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry giggled as Severus cast a translation charm on his boyfriend and friends. They were in London for the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! The tamers were all excited to see the sport that Draco and Harry had debated passionately the last two years. As they entered the camp grounds, a group of familiar red heads were spotted. Harry groaned, leaning against Henri.

"Henri, please, don't let them see -"

"HARRY!" It was Mr. Weasley who had spotted him. The dark-haired teen shrank back as his ex-best friends, and the rest of the Weasleys ran over. Mr. Weasley shook his, Sirius, and Severus's hands. "How are you all? Who are your friends?"

"These are my friends from Japan, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. This is my soul-mate, Henri, that your youngest children and Granger are trying to separate me from." A horrified squawk came from the man's mouth as he faced the fourteen and thirteen year olds.

"You are to behave or else your mother will hear of this! And Hermione, I cannot believe you haven't heard about how special soul-mates are!" The man lead the children away, only Fred, George, and two other Weasleys stayed.

"Harry, mate, these are our older brothers, Bill and Charlie."

"Nice to meet you. These are Rika, Ryo, Takato, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri. They were the only ones allowed to come during this summer."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Harry. They twins have spoken highly of how you have been able to avoid Ron and Hermione even before the map they gave you."

"Map?" Sirius demanded, "you found the marauder's map?" The twins gaped.

"Who are you?"

"Mister Padfoot at your service!" Harry giggled laying his head on Henri's shoulder as they start to walk. The Japanese Tamer linked their hands together.

* * *

Harry and Draco were singing as the group entered their tent. Bulgaria had lost, and the game had went as Harry had said. Now they were getting ready for bed. Harry laughed as Henri pounced on him to tickle him. Soon, Blaise and Ryo were doing the same. Kazu had Kenta pinned, and Jeri was beat red from where Takato was attacking her.

"I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Harry giggled breathlessly. As the teens calmed down, screaming could be heard as Sirius and Severus ran inside. "What's going on?" The teens were already changed into plain clothing and had their cards.

"No, you are to get to the port-key in the forest! Death Eaters are attacking the grounds. Stay in your partner groups and be ready to defend." The group of teens nodded and everyone made their way to the forest. Harry and Henri and their partners got separated from their friends.

"Henri, my wand is missing." Harry hissed, searching his pockets. They shared nods and headed back to the campsite. They couldn't find it in the tent, so slowly they made their way to where the chaos was dying down. Thats when they saw a man point his wand at the sky.

"Morsmordre!" A cloud formation appeared. *It was a colossal skull, composed of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation.*

"Harry, what is that?" BlackLiollmon asked quietly.

"I...it's the dark mark!" Harry whimpered, shrinking back into Henri.

"Stupify!" The group dodged the red lights that sped to them.

"Stop! That's my godson! Stop it!" Sirius yelled.

"They have been found at the scene of a crime!" Henri growled, pulling Harry behind him.

"Hari-kun isn't a fucking Death Eater! Can't even recognise your own savior? Pathetic."

"Henri!"

"But Hari-kun-"

"No! They may be rude, but you're not to be rude back!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Harry Potter?"

"We saw the man. He was standing over there." Harry pointed, and an Auror went and came back with a wand and House Elf. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Then you admit to being the one to cast the spell -"

"No! I lost it! It's why I came back! I couldn't find my wand when we got separated from our friends, so we started to look for it." Sirius shot him a look saying he was in trouble. "I'm sorry Sirius..."

"Winky, why did you have his wand?"

* * *

Harry flopped on his bed in Prince Manor. Henri sat beside him, rubbing his shoulders and back. They had arrived yesterday after dropping off Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri back in Japan. Henri, Rika, and Ryo were going with to Hogwarts as 'bodyguard' per Severus's insistence. Dumbledore had agreed.

"Hari-kun, everything will be fine." They'd been told of the Triwizard Tournament that would start the last week of October. Severus had been training the boys non-stop in defensive spells while Henri taught the wizards hand to hand combat.

"I know. I _know _it will be." _Or at least most of it_, Harry thought as he moaned. Henri gave the best massages in the world! "That feels amazing, don't stop?" As Harry drifted, a knock echoed. "Come in."_  
_

"Harry, we need to go shopping for school supplies tomorrow." Severus said, ignoring the fact that Henri had his hands up the boy's shirt.

"Yes sir." Once he left, Harry rolled over. "Stay tonight?" They stripped to their boxers and got under the covers. Harry had his head rested on Henri's chest right above his heart.

"Get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Harry giggled as Madame Malkin fitted the other Tamers for robes. Since there was a ball, that Draco had spent hours teaching them to dance for, they needed robes. Since they were Japanese (half Chinese for Henri) they got a set to match their heredity.

Henri had a dark blue top garment that runs to the knees with long sleeve with white piping, a bottom red _chang_, a red _bixi,_ white belt with two white streamers hanging from the side or slightly to the front called _peishou, _and a long black _guan. _Finally he had a pair of straw sandals and white socks.

Rika had a _Hōumongi, _literally translates as _visiting wear_. Characterized by patterns that flow over the shoulders, seams and sleeves,_hōmongi_ rank slightly higher than their close relative, the _tsukesage_. _Hōmongi_ may be worn by both married and unmarried women; often friends of the bride will wear _hōmongi_ at weddings (except relatives) and receptions. They may also be worn to formal parties. Finally she had a pair of white socks and straw zōri.

Ryo had Men's kimono sleeves are attached to the body of the kimono with no more than a few inches unattached at the bottom. Men's sleeves are less deep than women's kimono sleeves to accommodate the obi around the waist beneath them, the long, unattached bottom of the sleeve can hung over the obi without getting in the way. It's coloring was a deep blue.

Harry was forced into getting a_** Ruqun. Ruqun**_ is an item of traditional Chinese attire (_Hanfu_) primarily for women. It consists of a blouse (_ru_) and a wrap-around skirt (_qun_). The sleeves of the blouse are mostly curved with a narrow sleeve cuff (琵琶袖, _pipa_sleeve). The collar is of the same colour as the clothing. Ofter, there is an optional detachable protective _huling_ (護領, lit. "protect collar") sewn to the collar. The _huling_ can be white or any dark colour. Towards the start of the Qing Dynasty, the skirt was mostly _baizhequn_ (百摺裙, lit. "hundred pleats skirt") or _mamianqun_ (馬面裙, lit. "horse face skirt").

Draco and Blaise had a formal black robe with a white, buttoned-down shirt underneath. They had to replace theirs because theirs had gotten too small.

"Can we get some ice cream, Severus?" The man sighed and they stopped at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Harry had gone for a Fudge Brownie Ice Cream, Henri a Gold Medal Ribbon Ice Cream, Rika picked Love Potion #31 Ice Cream, Blaise had a Nutty Cream Cheese Brownie Ice Cream, Draco went for a Strawberry Cheesecake Ice Cream, Ryo had a Rocky Road ice cream, and Sirius had a Lunar Cheesecake Ice Cream.

"Once you are finished, meet me in the Apothecary."

"Okay. I'll make sure they get there." Sirius promised.

* * *

Harry giggled as they sat on the train to Hogwarts. Harry, Henri, BlackLiollmon, Liollmon, and Terriermon were in one compartment, and the others were in another. They were among the first to arrive at the train. It wasn't long before a golden haired girl entered the compartment sitting across from them, easily stepping over the digimon, and pulling out a paper named the Quibbler.

"Er...hello?" The girl had interrupted a make out session.

"Oh, Hello. I'm Luna." _She had straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant eyes_

"Harry. This is Henri."

"I know. The Nargles told me."

"Nargles?"

"They are mischievous thieves." She smiled. "Did you know that Henri is Harry in French?"

"Yeah...it's kind of funny, since we're soul-mates."

"My soul-mate doesn't talk to me. She's completely oblivious of me. We talk, but she hasn't a clue really."

"Who is it?" She shook her head.

"You are new souls. We...we've dances around each other time after time."

"Can't you change it?" Henri asked, his heart going out to the small girl.

"She believes herself to be strait. It happens every time. She doesn't find out until it's too late, and I die, saving her." Luna smiled sadly. "It's going to hurt daddy, but I can't stand the thought of her dying. It's only happened once, and that was when our souls were born."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Can't you change it though?"

"Not I. She would never believe me. She has to figure it out on her own."

"Is she in your grade? Do you share charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Yes."

"Tell your teacher that you think your class should do the soul-search charm."

"That may work." The horn went off and the door opened once again.

"Harry!...and Henri." Hermione sneered at the tamer, before turning to Luna. "Get lost. Go sit with kids in your year."

"Luna can sit here if she wants." Harry snapped, standing up with a glare. His hero complex act kicking up again. "You have no right to order my _friends_ around!"

"We are your friends!"

"Since when? You have done nothing but try to control me!" They opened their mouths to protest when a coppered haired teen looked in. A prefect badge clipped to his chest.

"Is everything okay in here?" Cedric Diggory asked.

"We are just having a dispute-"

"Bull shit." Harry spat out, causing Henri to try and pull him back. "Bugger off Henri! I am sick of listening to them! Ever since I saved Ginny from the chamber, they think I'm made for her! But I'm not! I'm your soul-mate! Yours!"

"Granger, Weasley, please leave before I assign a detention to you." The two left and Harry sent the boy a thankful look. The Hufflepuff smiled. "How are you doing Harry? Up to a rematch yet?" Harry giggled nervously.

"Um...can we wait until after the feast to speak about that?" The teen nodded, if not a little confused, and left.

"Thank you...I've never had friends in this life, or any other." Luna said softly with a smile.

"Everyone is different, Luna. Some people are just afraid to show how different they are. If I was to show how I act around the Tamers, act like myself, I would give people heart attacks. They expected Gryffindor's Golden boy. Not the Slytherin Sneak, or Ravenclaw Recluse. It really hurts that I can't be myself here. However, I have my friends in Japan, Henri, and my family here. I'm healing, and learning being me isn't so bad."

"I'm sorry about your pain. Unfortunately these things will continue to happen every time you are born. You will be separated by a large mass of land and seas. You will both meet in the heat of a battle or adventure. Harry will always be sick and abused. His parents won't always die. You both will know loss. That's all I can read from you." Luna informed them, eyes saddening as she read their aura. "Newly born Soul-mate are always the unluckiest since the founders."

"Why?"

"Ravenclaw can be just as nasty as Slytherin, you know?" She refused to say anything else and they passed the ride in silence, only moving to go to the restroom or get food.

***Found in the GOF Barty Crouch Jr conjuring th****e dark mark in the sky.**

**All ice creams are made at Baskin-Robbin's.**

**All outfits Henri-Harry is found on Wikipedia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quite a bit of fluff in this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review please!**

"Japanese"

Harry waited anxiously at the Gryffindor table next to the twins. They were snickering as the first years were sorted. Not even Harry and Lee's kicks would stop them from laughing. When the first years were done, Dumbledore stood, eyes shining, making Harry uneasy.

"Finally, before the feast, we have three special guests." Whispers spread like wildfire. "They have asked to come here to protect their friends. Help me welcome the tamers." The doors opened and Henri, Rika, and Ryo walked in. Harry, Draco, and Blaise stood with their partners, standing next to their friends. "Introduce yourselves." Harry smirked, stepping forward.

"I'm Harry Potter. My partners are BlackLiollmon and Liollmon. The beast digimon stretched lazily.

"I am Draco Malfoy. This is my digimon partner Gaomon."

"I am Blaise Zabini, and this is Gabumon."

"My name is Rika Nonaka, and my partner is Renamon."

"My name is Ryo Akiyama, and this is Monodramon."

"My name is Henri Wong, and this is my digimon partner Terriermon." Harry snickered, latching onto Henri's arm. "I am also Hari-kun's soul-mate." Silence followed his words. "Rika and Ryo are joining Blaise and Draco. I will be joining Hari-kun in Gryffindor."

"Hey Henri, momentai." Terriermon chided. "Too stiff! What if we were attacked? Huh? I can't work with a stiffy!" Some of the older students and the adults choked. Harry felt himself flush in embarrassment at Henri's sake.

"Terriermon!"

"What? What did I say?" Harry sighed, grabbed his soul-mate's hand, and lead the way back to the table. Draco and Blaise did the same for the other tamers.

"Just shut up, rabbit dog." Harry growled, glaring. The twins smirked as food appeared.

"Got a stiffy, huh?" George (or was it Fred?) teased.

"Shut up Forge." Harry snapped, causing the other to laugh.

"Aw, did little Harrykins forget which is which?" Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"Shuddup." He whined. Henri laughed, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist.

"Eat, Hari-kun. You need food." With a pout, Harry did as told.

"Hey Harry! When do we get to show off our awesomeness?" His partners asked, Terriermon agreeing.

"Most likely in Care for Magical Creatures." The rest of the feast was filled with jokes.

*"So! Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices. Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it.*

*As ever, I would like to remind you all that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.*

*It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year. This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy- but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts..."*

He was cut off as the sky went crazy. An old man opened the doors and cast a spell.

*"May I introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Moody.*

*As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."*

"You're joking!" One of the twins cried in shock.

*"I am _not_ joking Mr. Weasley, though, while you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar...er...but maybe this is not the time...no...where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wonder freely.*

*The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years, as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry- Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The school took it in turns to host the Tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities- until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the Tournament was discontinued. There have been several attempts over the centuries to re-instate the Tournament, none of which have been very successful. However, our own Departments of Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that, this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.*

*The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Hallowe'en. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money.*

*Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the Heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on the contenders this year. Only students who are of age-that is to say, seventeen years or older-will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the Tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts Champion. I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.*

*The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October, and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"*

"He made us sound like animals." Harry grumbled, allowing Henri to pull him along after the twins.

"We have to figure out how to bypass his spells." Harry snorted.

"As if you can. Not even the marauders could do that." Harry hid his smirk in Henri's outfit. It wasn't like the uniforms of hogwarts. Instead it was what his high school uniform would have been.

It was a navy _gakuran_ The top had a standing collar buttoning down from top-to-bottom. The buttons were decorated with his school emblem to show respect to the school. Pants are straight leg and a black belt held them up. He had on a pair of sneakers.

"I feel bad for Rika. She had to wear a sailor uniform." Snickered Henri as he pulled off his shirt inside the dorm. There was no new beds, but his trunk was next to Harry's.

"Poor poor Rika, stuck wearing a skirt for the first time since before summer started." Harry giggled. They quickly changed into flannel pajamas and sat facing each other so they could play a game. A pair of cushions was where their digimon slept peacefully. Just as they finished the game, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean entered. "No fair, you won again." Harry pouted.

"I am the best, after all." Henri said teasingly. Harry jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Shut up you prat! Ryo and Rika are the best! Otherwise you would be King."

"Oh how you wound me!" Henri placed on hand over his heart, and hand his other across his forehead and his head tilted back. Harry started to laugh. "Laughing at my pain? I will show you!" The older boy yanked Harry's leg, making huff as he was winded. Then he was being attacked by probing fingers.

"H-H-Henri!" Harry shrieked, causing the other boys, besides Ron, to laugh at his expense.

"Who is the best at Digimon?" Henri snaked a hand to hold Harry's weakly fighting ones about his head.

"N-n-not you!" Fingers returned to his side.

"Say it!"

"N-n-never!" Harry panted as Henri refused to give in.

"Who is the best in digimon?"

"You! Y-y-you're the b-b-best!" With a smirk, hand resting on Harry's chest, Henri pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Oh, gag me." Ron sneered, breaking the moment. Seamus and Dean shot him glares.

"That was rude, Ron." Neville snapped, shocking the boys that had shared the dorm with him the last few years. "Harry was having fun. There is nothing wrong with that!"

"Thanks Neville." Harry offered a grin as Henri and he started to sort cards. "Is this yours or my fist of the Beast King?" Harry asked, holding up the attack card.

"Yours. Mine has a scratch on the top left corner." Henri held up a Digi-devolve, "how many of these do you have?" Harry hummed, looking up.

"Nine." Henri handed over five cards. The rest of the room were confused.

"What are those, Harry?" Neville asked timidly. However, it was Dean who answered.

"They're digimon cards! I mean, from last year, I knew he was a tamer, but to hear that he plays digimon too? Hey Harry, is Miss Nonaka _The_ Miss Nonaka?"

"Yeah, but don't call her that. And Ryo is the _King_." The black skinned boy gaped for a minute, and the tamers could swear they saw stars in his eyes. Henri snickered as they finished sorting the cards out.

"Hari-kun..." Harry peeked up at Henri's glare and grinned.

"Until you beat him and Takato, then you can call yourself king. Not before." Harry grinned, pecking Henri's cheek. "However, even before the world, you are _m__y_ king."

"Getting a bit possessive, _Hari._" Harry's eyes widened at the lack of suffix on his name. "If I'm a king, then that makes you my _queen_. I will be handing you the world on a silver platter." Harry blushed and smiled back.

"You guys are seriously mushy! What language were you speaking?" Dean demanded, sending a light aguamenti spell at them. Harry glared, drying him and Henri. "Well?"

"Japanese." Henri snorted, pulling the curtain shut. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Harry repeated after everyone (besides Ron) replied. Then he cast the silencing spell Severus had taught me. "Did you mean it?" Harry was laying under Henri as the Chinese boy braced his arms around the wizard.

"Hari, I would give you anything. My heart is already yours. Why wouldn't I try to give you the world on top of it?"

"I don't need the world, Henri. I just need you." Reaching up, Harry tangled his hand into dark locks, and pulled so they could kiss. "You're not the only one. You hold my heart too."

"I love you, Hari."

"I love you too, Henri. So much, at times it hurts to be away from you." They kissed again. Henri rolled them so Harry could lay his head on his chest. They drifted to sleep talking about how much they loved each other.

***Words straight from the book.**

**Once again, outfits are found on Wikipedia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, if one of my followers have seen it, can someone write a JewelPet X Harry Potter fic? I haven't watched JewelPet enough to write one yet. IF you do, PM me please!**

"Japanese"

**AN and "Parseltongue"**

Harry groaned as they left the dorm and made their way to the Great Hall. Henri snickered as the younger teen rubbed his eyes. Green glared at silver.

"It's not funny! How can you be so chipper after we fell asleep so late?" Harry whined, and they sat down, piling their plates with food.

"Because I'm used to it. Hello, gamer sitting beside you." The wizard snorted into his pumpkin juice. "You'll get used to my mood swings since my family and friends have already. I can be tough to have around."

"I already know _that_! You sent me into a panic attack when we first met." The few people up shot the two surprised looks. Professor McGonagall was giving a disapproving look, and Hermione was steaming. "Now I know that you would never hurt me on purpose. That you will try to protect me, and scold me when I do the wrong thing. With you and Severus I'm healing."

"If I ever see those bastards-"

"You will do nothing." Harry laid his head on Henri's shoulders as the hall filled up and schedules were passed around. "You won't do anything because that would take you away from me."

"Hai." Hermione was just about spitting fire as the two got up to go to class.

* * *

Harry glared at the floor as they left Moody's classroom. Neville had been the first to leave, and after the spells the man had used, that didn't surprise him. Henri was practically jogging to keep up with his pissed off soul-mate. They finally found Neville staring out of a window moodily.

"Neville, hey, it's...come on. Severus will get you a calming draught."

"Come with me boy." Harry and Neville flinched at Moody's sudden appearance.

"Sir, he really needs to see Professor Snape right now. Then you can talk to him." Harry snapped, glaring. Grabbing Neville's hand, he lead the boy to the potions classroom.

"Do we have to go there?"

"Yes. He isn't evil, Neville. Despite what I said in first year, he is kind." Seeing the door crack, Harry peeked inside. Severus was reading a parchment. "Uncle Severus?" The man didn't respond. "Severus?" Harry opened the door, but the man didn't look up. Obviously the letter had his full attention. "Papa!" The man started at Harry whine. Harry stiffened, looking away. Remembering the time he had called Vernon that. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He tried to back away, but bumped into Henri.

"Harry. Harry! HARRY!" The boy froze, eyes looking up. "It's okay." The man swore, kneeling before the still too short teen. "It's alright. I...if you wish to call me papa, it's okay. I am not angry." Harry nodded, forcing himself to calm down. "Now, why are you yelling?"

"Neville really needs to talk to someone about his parents." He said, pulling on Neville's hand so the taller boy was in front of him.

* * *

Henri, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Rika, and Ryo met up for lunch two days later. They were sitting outside, eating on a picnic blanket that Harry had made over the summer with Rika and Jeri. It was the hardest thing he had ever made. A tee-shirt quilt. They all would get one for Christmas, but the girls and Harry had theirs. Thanks to magic, the process was sped up, but not much. The quilts had the tamers' partners' digivolution chain tee-shirts sewed together.

"So, Hagrid is asking for the Digimon to come up and be introduced during COMC. Since we don't share that class this year, you and Henri are on your own." Harry grinned.

"No problem. So, how's your first few days been?"

"Okay, I guess. We've been getting glares for having Gabumon and Gaomon." Blaise said, causing his partner to look up. "I think though it's mostly because of the loophole Griphook found. Everyone knows now that no marriage contract, magical or not, can stop soul-mates. It's a clause in all contracts because it's made to protect the sacred bond."

"They're upset because of a sacred bond? Are you serious?" Draco bit his lip. "Dray?"

"I didn't want to tell you, Harry."

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"My father disowned me. I...Sirius let me use his name."

"Draco...Black?" Harry shrugged. "It's going to take some getting used to. Does that mean you're moving in with us? That you'll never be hurt again?"

"Yeah." Less than an hour later Harry and Henri were in COMC. Hagrid had the tamers and partners standing before him, and they shared looks.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Henri asked, taking charge. A Ravenclaw, Terry Boot, raised his hand.

"What are digimon? I have never even heard of the creatures until Harry came back in second year."

"Digital Monsters. They're data. Technology, computer programs, mythical legends, and anything else that is written down. They take forms, and digimon are the result. Lavender Brown went next.

"What is a tamer?"

"We are chosen warriors for the digital world. Our deepest wish was granted by the digi-nomes. They were the first digimon, along with the D-Reaper. The red thing that attacked Shinjuku a few years ago. I became a tamer when I was playing Digimon on a computer. Terriermon was about to be absorbed by the opponent, and I didn't want that. I was going crazy, over a game, and the Digi-nomes let me have Terriermon as my partner. They brought him to life. We use this to digivolve. There are six digivolution stages. Fresh, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. Terriermon is a Rookie, and so is Hari-kun's partners."

"How come Harry is the only one with two partners?" Zachariah Smith asked, almost glaring at Harry.

"Because my Mega form is a combination of them."

"_Your_ mega form?" Even Hermione couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah, watch."

/Biomerge Activate/

/Matrix digivolution/

"Jagerloweemon."

"Liollmon digivolve to...Liamon. Liamon digivolve to...Loweemon."

/Biomerge Activate/

"Rhihimon." All of the kids, and Hagrid were gaping. Until they noticed Harry wasn't in their view.

"W'ere's 'arry?" Demanded Hagrid.

"I am Rhihimon, Hagrid...kind of like an animagus." The three separated. "Believe it or not, I'm the weakest in our group, and Henri is the second strongest."

"Only because Henri holds back." Terriermon joked, making his tamer turn to him. "Momentai, Henri, I was kidding!"

"Really Henri, you need to relax."

"Oh yeah? The last time we relaxed, perse, we were pulled into yet another battle." Harry flinched, causing Henri to freeze. "Hari-"

"No, you're right. We're the chosen ones of the digital world. If we let our guard down, who knows what will happen, right?"

"That isn't what I meant, and you know it. I'm just on edge-"

"The last time we 'relaxed' I nearly lost you! You were locked in a hospital for months!"

"I'm sorry that I scared you so much." Harry shook his head, and started to walk away. "Ha-"

"Do not follow me Henri. I need a few minutes to myself right now." Harry snapped, not even turning around. "Come find me after class, okay? I'm going to visit Severus."

"Okay." Henri faced the rest of the class with a wince. "Anything else you wish to know?"

"How do you digivolve your partner?"

"That, I will keep a secret. Who knows who that information can get back to. We will keep that a secret for as long as we can."

"What was Harry talking about? Being the Chosen Ones of the digital world?"

"What he meant, is that we were the ones to save that world, and by extension, our world. When we first went to that world, it was to save our friend Kalumon. Then it turned into a fight against a program that deleted things. We won, but we were separated from our partners for a long time."

"First?"

"We went back last year with Draco and Blaise. It was a lot harder, because we were facing a group of Megas that fought in groups, and were as old as the Digi-nomes. In our last fight, Hari-kun had been unaware that an attack was heading for him. Terriermon and I jumped in the way, and took the blast for him. We were severely hurt. It was the day Hari-kun had to leave that I woke up. I was in a coma. I don't know really, what happened in the last battle there." Henri swallowed thickly, "my foolishness caused Hari-kun to be in even more danger because he de-digivolved in pure pain, unable to fight because of our bond."

"Why would you willingly give yourself up for Harry? I mean, you are just using him." Ron sneered, causing Henri to see red.

"Fuck off, Weasley. The only reason I haven't used any Tai CHi on you is one, Har-kun would murder me in my sleep for hurting anyone, and two, it goes against my teachings to attack those that are weaker than me." Henri growled, unaware his eyes flashing a deep mercury color. "I would do anything to see him smile all the time! At least I helped him heal after getting away from his relatives rather than try to force him together with my younger sister!"

"Momentai, Henri. He isn't worth it. Lets go find Harry now, okay?" Terriermon soothed, using his ear to drag his partner away from the class of shocked students.

"Thanks Terriermon. If I had stayed there, they would have provoked me, and I don't think that would be a good thing, since I'm a guest and not a student."

"I know, Henri. Maybe you'd feel better if you start teaching Harry Tai Chi?" Henri paused before nodded in agreement.

"That's a really good idea. I never thought of that before. It gives Hari-kun a chance, not only to learn to defend himself against something that magic can't be used for, but also lets him, and me, get rid of excess anger."

"Exactly." the two walked in silence as they entered the castle and made their way to Severus's office. They found Harry sitting there drinking hot chocolate and eating ginger snaps with Severus.

"I'm sorry." They said at the same time. Henri looked up from his bow.

"Why are you sorry, Hari-kun? I was the one out of line. You did the right thing by walking away to cool off." Harry went to protest , but Henri kissed him. "You just bring out emotions in me that confuses me so much that I lash out."

"But-"

"I know, it's probably the same for you. We're going to fight, Harry. We will get mad. However, when we do, we will become stronger. Every relationship has problems. Believe me, I've seen my mom and dad fight a lot."

"Okay, I won't say I'm sorry again about this fight. Want a cookie." With a laugh, Henri sat down next to the boy. Severus excused himself for lunch, making them promise to call a house elf for their own.

"Can we go to the first Hogsmead weekend together? It's right before the other schools arrive, and I rather have a few peaceful hours outside of school."

"Yeah, and you can show me around..." Henri paused mid bite of his sandwich. "Hari-kun?" Once green eyes were on him, Henri nearly forgot to speak what he was thinking. "When this is all over, the war with Voldemort. Lets run away. Just me, you, and our digimon. We'll hid away in the muggle or digital world." Harry smiled, leaning against the boy.

"It sound like a plan. You, me, the digimon, and our babies. We'll have to take Sev with us too. I'll need a medi-wizard for when I give birth."

"Right...or we can just show up on his doorstep unannounced with apologies abound."

"Hmm." Harry hummed, licking the honey from his fingers. "I guess that will have to do. Could you imagine the panic of a teenager appearing on his doorstep after nine months, in labor?" Both teens snickered. "After I healed up, he would lecture us, then demand us to stay with him until we are twenty-five."

"And then he would make us swear off having another kid because the first one will be a right horror."

"He would place chasity charms on us."

"Compulsions to not be sexually with each other."

"Take away our locks."

"Have a chaperone with us on a date."

The two shared horrified looks. Realising the man _would_ do something like that.

"Okay, we will have to keep in contact or take him with us."

"Dray and Blaise too."

"Our house will be packed full of chaos." They started to crack up. Neither noticed that Severus had came to tell them that lunch was over during the whole 'We'll Hide in the Muggle/Digital World' and was fighting not to either yell or laugh.

"Imagine taking Sev to the digital world!"

"No potion items, he would _die_!"

"We could always spend our honeymoon there."

"Ahem." The boys jumped, heads snapping to face a twitching Severus. "Lunch ended fifteen minutes ago."

"Oh...um...then you heard all of that?"

"Just about. Head to class. We will speak later as to why you expect to be a teen giving birth." Harry flinched, rushing off with Henri. "Those two will be the death of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry winced as Draco, Blaise, Rika, and Ryo bid him and Henri good night. They relunctantly made their way to Severus's rooms. The man, and Sirius, were sitting in the den, arms crossed. Harry sighed, sitting close but not too close to Henri.

"I saw a fated vision. I don't know when I get pregnant, except it's before I turn sixteen." Harry fibbed. He knew exactly when the baby would be conceived. Christmas during fifth year. With a sigh, Harry told them about the vision.

* * *

_"Henri, I...I don't know what to do. If Voldemort finds out-" Harry whimpered into the boys chest, arms around his midsection._

_"I will protect you, Hari-kun."_

_"I don't want to lose you, Henri, but I can't lose him either." Older boy told his soul-mate._

_"You won't. We'll beat him just like we beat the Ancients and the D-Reaper."_

-breakline-breakline-breakline-breakline-breakline -breakline-breakline-

* * *

"That's all I know." Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm scared for my baby, but the baby isn't even real yet. What do I do?"

"I'll do whatever I can to make them not know you are pregnant."

"How? You can't spy anymore." The man sighed. "It's fated, Papa. It scares me!" Severus moved to hug the teen.

"Shh, it's going to be okay. You'll see."

"I don't want it to be just okay. I want to be free!" Sniffled Harry, "that's what Henri and I were talking about. How we were going to run away the second Voldemort is destroyed. If I don't, I won't ever have peace!" The man sighed, running a hand through Harry's hair.

"Why don't you head to bed? I'm sure you deserve a good night's sleep."

* * *

Before the group knew it, the schools had arrived. A week later, it was Halloween, and the names were being drawn. Beauxbatons' champion was Fleur Delacour, Drumstrang's was Viktor Krum, and Cedric Diggory was Hogwart's champion. Harry clapped, whistling for his friend. Just as he sat down next to Henri, his mouth opened, the flames shot another paper out. The teen paled at the slight gleam to Dumbledore's eyes.

"Harry Potter!" Harry glared, not moving. Henri grabbed onto his hand as people shot him glares. "HARRY POTTER! HARRY GET UP HERE!" With a growl, Harry stood.

"What the hell, Dumblefuck? Why the hell did my name come out? I am fourteen damnit!"

"Oh drop the act, Potter. We all know you are an attention whore." Harry shot Ron a glare.

"Ha bloody ha. Shove it Weasley. I'd give anything to have what you do! And what do you do? You get jealous that my family hates me, my parents are dead, I have a half insane godfather, an overprotective stepfather, and abused to the boot. Money, fame? Who needs them? You all can take your stupid game and shove it! I'm not doing it!" Ten minutes after he left the room, Henri and Severus found him. "I have to do it, don't I papa?"

"I'm afraid so, Harry. This magic will kill you if you don't." The man smirked. "However, who said that you had to do it by yourself? Technically your partners are a part of yourself." Harry smirked back.

"I can use parselmagic too, right?" The man nodded, and they headed back to the hall, where Harry glared at the officials. "Sod off."

"Harry." Severus warned, causing Henri to laugh softly.

"Sorry papa."

"Papa?" One man demanded. Harry stiffened, wondering if he had done something wrong. Was he only allowed to call Severus that in private?

"You heard him." Severus snapped, glaring. The official turned and started to list rules.

"You cannot be serious. This..this _enfant_ cannot possibly-" Fleur Delacour protested. Harry grumbled before looking up with shameful eyes.

"I'm sorry I ruined your competition, Miss Delacour." He whispered sadly. "I should just drop out of school. Bad things always happen around me." In an instant, Harry was pulled into a hug, causing his boyfriend to huff, gaining everyone's attention.

"And vho are you?" Viktor Krum asked.

"Wo-Henri Wong. Harry-kun's boyfriend and soulmate." Henri said, slightly on the defensive side. Harry drifted back to his side, latching onto his arm. Terriermon was on his other shoulder snickering.

"Vhat a strang toy." Viktor said, looking at Terriermon.

"Hey! I ain't no toy! I'm a Digimon! Digital Monster that is! The name's Terriermon." The Digimon said proudly. "I'm Henri's partner in a fight!"

"Just as BlackLiollmon and Liollmon are mine." Harry smirked. "Though I don't like the idea that someone entered my name without permission, I'm going for shock value on you guys now." With that, Harry shut up, not answering any questions. They were told the date of the first task and sent on their way.

* * *

The day of the first task, and Harry was panicking. Hagrid had told him what it was.

**Dragons**

Digimon he could handle. However, dragons were fire breathing creatures that tore and burned their opponents. He had to face the most ruthless of the group. The Norwegian Ridgeback. With a deep breath he exited the tent, card and digivice clutched tightly. The dragon roared angrily.

_'I mean no harm!'_

**_'Snake-speaker-protect-eggs.'_ **Was all that Harry understood.

_**'I do not wish to hurt your eggs! I just wish to take the fake away.'**_

_**'Intruder-destroy!'**_

_**'No! I need that egg, then you can go home-'**_

_**'Home-mate-gone.'**_Everyone gasped as fire was shot at Harry.

_/Biomerge/_

"Rhihimon!" Everyone gasped at the Digimon/human merge. Using his giant wings, Rhihimon quickly grabbed the egg, dodging fire. Once he was away, his partners separated from him.

"I demand he be disqualified." Karkaroff hissed at Bagman.

"I did nothing wrong. The rules say nothing of me not using my Digimon."

"He does have a point." Bagman pointed out while Fudge eyed the digimon with greed.

"How did you enslave those creatures?" The minister demanded.

"I didn't. They are my friends. They help me fight, and I them. Now, I am going to get something to eat with my boyfriend." With that, he and his friends left an affronted crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

**Japanese**

**_Parseltongue_**

Harry muttered darkly to himself as he allowed Rika to spike his hair. It was Christmas Eve. The first one he would be spending with Henri, and they had to go dancing. He refused to wear dress robes, so Rika had sent his measurements to her mother for a custom made kimono. It was light green, the same color as his eyes, with silver snowflakes.

**"Rika, I don't want to do a freaking dance, let alone lead one!"**

**"Oh shut up! You'll take one look at Henri's eyes, and be lost in dancing."**

**"But I can't dance! Not the way they are asking me to!"**

**"You'll be fine! Now, help me with my hair, too."**

As previously agreed, Henri met with Harry and Rika at the Great Hall with Takato, Ryo, Draco, and Blaise. The latter two wore dress robes, the rest wore kimonos too. Only Henri's matched Harry's with switched colors. Ryo's was brown with purple stars, Rika's was the opposite. Takato's was plain red with green trimmings. His date was Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw.

**"You look great, Hari-kun." **Harry blushed with a smile. They were soon eating, joking with the other champions, before they were told to start the first dance. **"You'll be fine."**

**"I hate dancing, Henri. I really do!"**

**"I know, but we've been dancing for a while now."** Harry blinked before chuckling as he allowed his soul-mate to twirl him around.

* * *

Harry was panicking.

No, panicking wasn't the right word. Too bland.

More like trepidation.

Henri was missing.

The second task was just minutes away.

"Hari, snap out of it!" Rika finally yelled, making the other champions jump, along with the judges.

"Henri-"

"Is probably the thing you'll sorely miss." Takato tried to soothed. Harry paled, eyes watering.

"Nice going, goggle-head! Hari, you need to calm down. Think about this rationally."

"I'm trying-"

"No, you aren't!" She screamed. Harry quieted down, staring at the girl in awe. "Now, eat that plant and save your lover-boy."

"Yes Miss Nonaka." He whispered as he did as told. Just in time for the cannon to go off. He jumped into the water, sticking close to the surface to avoid being tangled in the weeds. He didn't want to be tied up. It took him half an hour to find the group. His only problem was getting Henri lose.

Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, and a blond girl were the other's choices. With a wince, Harry found a rock and cut his boyfriend lose. With in minutes of resurfacing, Madam Pomfrey had them both wrapped in warm blankets and heating charms. Harry was a babbling mess by the time they made it back to the castle. The day had finally taken its toll on him.

"Hari-kun, I'm fine, you're fine, everything is fine. Now calm down, and try to sleep." Harry hesitated. "What?"

"Kiss me?" Henri chuckled, rolling over so he was on top of his smaller boyfriend. They locked eyes, and Henri smiled softly. Then they were sharing a soft, sweet kiss, that left Harry's heart fluttering. "I love you."

"I love you too, Hari-kun."

_PAGE BREAK_PAGE BREAK_PAGE BREAK_

The days of the year were going fast and fast after the second task. On March 14, Henri had returned Harry's vanilla cupcake, with strawberry frost, with a devils chocolate cake, with fudge frosting and chocolate shavings. That had earned the foreigner a kiss.

Then June came, along with the third task on the 24. Harry was, yet again, a nervous wreck. This time, everyone in their group of friends knew something was going to happen. Something big, and something dangerous.

"Harry, come on koi, calm down." Henri tried, giving Severus and Sirius a pleading look. The men shook their heads. "You'll be fine."

Famous last words.

Harry was forced to leave his partners behind as he entered the maze.

He faced giant spiders.

Sphinxes

Blast-Ended Skrewt

Red Caps

Harry finally got through to the cup. His leg was bleeding from the spiders. His body ached, and his lungs felt ready to collapse. Just as he touched the cup, he barely registered the fact it was a port-key as it yanked behind his navel.

_PAGE BREAK_PAGE BREAK_PAGE BREAK_

"Where is he?" Henri screamed at Dumbledore, Terriermon not even trying to calm him down. "You knew something like this would happen, didn't you? If he comes to any harm, I'll destroy this school and those that hurt him!" Many of the witches and wizards paled.

"You are an idiot, Albus Dumbledore!" Snarled Severus, Sirius not doing any better. "I'll destroy you for this!" The man went to protest as Harry appeared via port-key. He slammed to the ground, gasping for air and holding his arm. Henri was instantly at his side, snarling when Mad-eye tried to remove him from the pitch. The man was stunned, thanks to Remus.

**"Hari-kun, look at me!"** That set the medi-witch in action. She started casting spell after spell until her arm lowered shakily.

"His magical core is drained, he's in shock, and he has a high fever. I need to get him to a bed." By the time they reached the Hospital Wing, the boy was in a dead faint, and nothing would wake him up. Once they had him on the bed, Poppy gasped sadly. "I don't know when he will wake up. He's in a coma." Henri let out a choked laugh.

"I just get out of one, and now he's in one? Those things suck." He looked at his friends. "Explain to my parents why I'm not coming home?"

"Of course. I'm sure they will understand." Ryo promised.

"Our messed up lives."

"What I want to know, is how he came to be in such a state." Severus winced as his arm burned. "I take that back. I know exactly what caused it. Voldemort is back."

"No." Henri moaned, "why? Why did it have to come true?"


End file.
